No Turning Back
by Razcoolzle
Summary: When what seemed like an everyday situation turned into something much more sinister, Amy Rose was dragged into one of the most emotional, thrilling and frightening journeys of her life. Will the help of Blaze the Cat be enough? Contains Shadaze, Sonamy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm really excited about writing this. It's been an ambition of mine to do so for a long time, and now I finally can! This story will probably suit Blaze, Amy and Shadow fans best, but Sonic fans may also enjoy this as well. OK, I'll stop holding you all up...on with the first chapter! Oh and by the way, I'm sharing authorship of this story with Kattheamazing, so hopefully it won't go too wrong.

* * *

**

Free as the wind, that was what they always called him, and how could he disagree? Adrenaline pumping, heart racing and the warm breeze washing through his fur. To him, this was freedom, and it always had been.

The sapphire hedgehog sped over the grassy hills like he always had over the past fifteen years. This had always been his favourite place to run, away from the noisy bustle of Station Square. At least here he wasn't going to knock some bratty kid's ice cream off its cone, and end up having to buy them a new one. In fact, he hardly ran into anyone at all here.

But today was different, as something strangely familiar caught his eye, sun beams streaking off metal. Obviously another one of Eggman's creations, but why out here? Still, his ever-present thirst for thrill drew him towards it, the idea of danger only kindling his excitement.

It looked far away at first, but not more than a second passed before he could see it perfectly. An hideous metal spider, and sitting atop it, the infamous Eggman. He should have attacked it quickly, but instead he screeched to a halt, smirking up at the machine. Enjoying the moment had always been important to him, even if it meant taking a few risks.

"Hey egghead, nice set of wheels you got here! I bet you get all the girls when you ride in this thing. Heck, I'm getting turned on just looking at it!" he smirked.

"I'll have you know, rat, that this doesn't have wheels. But please, make all the jokes you like, enjoy yourself. I would hate to see you die without that cocky grin plastered to your face."

But before the last word had even ended, Sonic was already gone. There was a thunderous clanging sound as the hedgehog rammed the back of the robot in his spinball form, causing it to lurch violently forwards, but not to topple.

"I'm impressed egghead, this thing is actually sturdy." He exclaimed, suddenly in front of the robot again. He readied himself for a second attack, when the machine suddenly burst into flames. "Or not."

This time the hedgehog was genuinely surprised. Eggman had never been the greatest threat known to man, but his robots were never quite that bad. But before realisation had time to dawn on him, a razor sharp claw exploded from the wreckage. Panic hit him hard, scattering his thoughts as he tried to move out of the way. But the claw was faster, and it streaked past him. For a second Sonic thought it had missed, before he noticed that something warm and thick was trickling down his right arm.

Pain quickly followed. Sonic felt his adrenaline drain away, to be replaced by a feeling of nausea. The sound of his own heart, pounding faster than before, seemed to frighten him, almost haunt him. He looked reluctantly down at the wound, and was sickened at the sight of his own blood. There was so much of it, never before had be lost this much.

"I apologise if I surprised you, Sonic. I had no idea that you weren't keen on the idea of your own defeat." Said Eggman from behind the hedgehog, who nearly jumped with shock.

"What makes you think that?" Sonic's statement lacked his usual confidence. He almost sounded doubtful. Eggman immediately picked up on this, making no attempt to restrain his laughter.

"There's really no need to lie- even I, of all people, can see that you're afraid."

"Why would I be afraid of you...?" Sonic asked, even though the question was directed towards himself.

"That's the question though, isn't it? I'd answer it for you, but you'll know it soon enough. Now, I hope you don't mind, but I really must go."

"Leaving so soon Eggman?" Sonic taunted, although he could hardly keep his voice from shaking.

"There's no need to stay. What I came here to do is done." And with this, he turned, and started to walk away, leaving the injured hedgehog to stand there alone. Sonic knew something was wrong, maybe that had been what was frightening him.

Eggman wasn't the same. Nothing was the same. The burning sensation in his arm, the confusing words, the fear that he couldn't shake off. The fear that something terrible was going to happen, something that was out of control this time. All he could do was wait.

**

* * *

A/N: OK, I know that was short, but I wanted to know what people thought about this first chapter before I go rushing into the story. After all, there's no point continuing a story that nobody likes. Constructive criticism is also welcome, it'd be great to know if there's anything we could improve on. The next chapters should be about triple that length, hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed and added the story to their favourites! I didn't think that a chapter as short as that would get any attention. This chapter focuses on different characters, not just one, so it should be less tedious than the last chapter...I hope.

* * *

**

Something shuffled in the darkness. There was a click, and a dim light illuminated the area around the small figure, who looked around himself carefully, before turning towards the computer screen. Tails scrolled impatiently through the list displayed before him. He needed to hurry...hurry before...

There was a sudden crash. The auburn fox felt his heart leap violently as the door burst open.

"Sonic-" He cut himself off with a quiet gasp, as he noticed that the hedgehog's right side was stained a deep crimson.

"Hey buddy..." The hedgehog smiled weakly. "...Sorry for bursting in, I know it's late."

"It's fine! I was just..." Tails hit the power button with his foot as he backed towards the computer. "...looking for some new shoes for Knuckles on the internet...I mean, it looks like he's wearing a pair of Lego bricks!"

"I don't think he'd be very happy if you told him that..." Sonic smiled.

"Oh sorry...you're practically bleeding to death over there and I'm talking about shoes!" Tails exclaimed, suddenly feeling like an idiot. "I'll go get something to clean that up with."

Sonic watched the small fox scurry out of the room, before settling down into a nearby chair. He knew what Tails had been doing on the computer. It was his birthday tomorrow, and the fox had been looking for a last minute present. It was always difficult to know what to get for the world's fastest hedgehog, so Sonic could hardly blame him.

He should have been excited, but his gut feeling told him otherwise. The sense of dread was almost impossible to fight, no matter how hard he tried to. To his relief, Tails was quick to return with first aid kit in hand. No matter how well he covered it up, he had always hated being alone when he was afraid, ever since the death of his parents.

"So...if you don't mind me asking-" The fox began, as he dressed the wound. "What happened?"

"It was just a run in with Eggman-"

"Eggman? But I thought you went to the hills?"

"I did, but he was out there for some reason."

"But Sonic, don't you get it? If he was out there, then he was obviously expecting you and you alone, otherwise he would have gone and attacked Station Square!"

"And that means?"

"It was a trap Sonic, and you walked straight into it!"

"But traps have never really been a problem before..."

"Well you shouldn't just walk into them for the sake of it! But you never think, because you always assume that you'll be fine. Well this time, you didn't exactly come out smelling of roses did you?"

"I know it was dumb of me-"

"More like arrogant! It's a miracle you weren't killed..." The anger in Tails' voice died before he had reached the end of the sentence. He sighed deeply, looking up into Sonic's eyes, only too see the hurt that he had inflicted upon the hedgehog. "I didn't mean to be harsh Sonic, but I was worried. Just the thought...that maybe if you hadn't been so lucky..."

"You had every right to be mad Tails, I know how I would feel if I lost you. I shouldn't have been so stupid and arrogant, thinking that I could take on anything and everything that came my way."

"It's fine Sonic, but please, if something doesn't look right, ask for help next time." Tails sighed, trying to sound reassuring as he finished dressing Sonic's wound.

"Next time..." Sonic repeated the word doubtfully. "...Do you have a spare sofa I could sleep on? I feel kinda tired. I'll just go back to my house if you don't, it isn't far."

"No, no...there's a decent-sized one upstairs. Stay as long as you like, I'm not expecting anyone."

"Thanks buddy."

It was only six pm, but Sonic still couldn't shake the overwhelming fatigue off as he dragged himself sleepily up the steps. When Tails was sure that the hedgehog had gone, he turned back to the computer and hit the power button again, hoping that there was a present available to make up for the pain he had caused his best friend.

* * *

Amy Rose really wished she hadn't set her alarm clock for five am in the morning. When she had finally pulled herself out of bed, she grabbed the clock and threw it against the wall angrily, almost instantly regretting it.

"I knew I should have bought a tougher one..." She sighed to herself, ignoring the mangled remains of the clock and stumbling out of her room towards the kitchen. Before she reached the fridge, she noticed something on the table.

Present.

Birthday.

Sonic.

"Sonic's Birthday!" Amy gasped. Breakfast could wait, she dashed out of the room, running upstairs to get changed. Then, running back down again, she grabbed the present and made for the door.

It would have taken most people around half an hour to get to Sonic's house from Amy's, but it only took her half that time. She had been awake all night waiting for morning, just so she could wake up early and go deliver Sonic's present to him. She really was that obsessed.

As she reached his bedroom door, the excitement inside her was threatening to overflow. She couldn't wait to see the expression on his face, even if he was downright pissed off.

Three...two...one...NOW!

The pink hedgehog soared into the room, diving onto Sonic's bed. This might have woken him up, if he had actually been there.

"Dammit..." She sighed, wondering if he had purposely gone out for an early morning run, just to escape her. As likely as this was, she decided to go and check at Tails' workshop. If he wasn't at his house, he was usually there.

Surprisingly, Tails was already awake by the time she reached her destination.

"Hey Amy! I guess your here to-" He started.

"-deliver Sonic's present, yes. Now where is he?"

"Uh...upstairs..." Stuttered the fox.

"Got it."

Amy bolted up the steps, kicking open the first door she saw.

"Sonic?"

There was no reply. It was a small room, with little inside it, except an empty desk and a sofa. The window at the end of the room was opened wide, and a cold breeze swept through the curtains, across the empty space and past Amy, sending an uncomfortable chill through her.

But there was something else.

Something that turned her blood to ice.

As she looked over the arm of the sofa she noticed that it was soaked. Soaked in dark crimson.

She turned away from the sight, head reeling, stomach turning. She didn't wait to check the other room, from the disturbing silence she could tell that Sonic wasn't there either.

"Tails...oh my God...Tails..." She cried.

The fox picked up on the panic in Amy's tone and made his way up the steps towards her, where she knelt on the landing, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Amy..." Her panic caught hold of him, but he forced himself to calm down. He knelt down beside her and placed a shaking hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"B-blood...where Sonic was...."

"What? Where's Sonic?"

"N-not...he's not t-there..."

"Listen to me, Amy...Sonic hurt himself yesterday. It wasn't too bad, but he came here and slept the night because he didn't have a first aid kit at his house. He's probably just woken up and gone for a run, and the blood you saw was just from the cut in his arm."

"He w-wouldn't just run off though...n-not when he was hurt."

"Maybe he just went back to his house."

"H-he isn't there.

Tails sighed deeply, getting to his feet and reluctantly entering the room where Sonic had been. He kept his gaze away from the stained sofa, he didn't want to worry Amy but he couldn't help the sudden racing of his heart as he felt the wind from the open window send a shiver down his spine.

_Please Sonic. Not now.

* * *

_

**A/N: The journey has only just begun! Sorry if you found anything a bit too cliche but it should hopefully get only more interesting from here so keep reading folks! If you notice any long delays check out my profile where there should be an explanation. Just thought I'd get that over with. Until next time!...which should be soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, it might have been quite unclear at first what the pairings were in this story. It's going to be mainly Shadaze and SonAmy. I'm sorry if some of you are ShadAmy fans, and thought this was going to be ShadAmy because I made the two characters in the description Shadow and Amy, but we wanted to show that the story involved those characters, as well as Blaze.

* * *

**

"Where the fuck is she?" Shadow roared. His fiery gaze burned deeply into the GUN commander, who backed further away from the him with each word.

"We don't know exactly, but-"

"Why didn't you send out a search team?"

"We need our officers for other things right now, more important things-"

"-Nothing is more fucking important than Rouge's life!" He bellowed, eyes flaring with hatred. The Gun commander made an attempt to reply, but was slammed into a nearby wall by a blast of chaos energy before he could.

"You're wasting my time. If you dickheads are too incompetent put out a search team, then I'll find her." Shadow muttered to the half-conscious figure, before turning and heading for the door.

* * *

Knuckles had never really enjoyed parties, but after a while he decided that he should at least go and wish Sonic a happy birthday, even though they didn't always get on perfectly. At least it was a good day for walking, the sky was practically cloudless. If it hadn't been for this, though, then he might not have noticed something nearby.

As he made his way across the hills towards Sonic's house, the sunlight struck something metallic sticking in the ground. Getting closer to it, Knuckles noticed that there was something dried hard to its surface. Blood. After pondering over the matter for a while, Knuckles reluctantly agreed that he should take a closer look, and pulled it from the ground.

It was a metallic claw, probably from one of Eggman's robots.

_Why would Eggman be out here? And...who's blood is this?_

The curiosity was overwhelming him, but he knew he needed to move on. Besides, it wasn't really any of his business. Knuckles placed the claw down, and began walking again. He didn't make it far before an idea hit him.

_Actually...

* * *

_

Tails jumped as there was a loud knock at the door. Predictably, Amy dashed downstairs, rushing to open it first.

"Sonic? Oh..." She sighed, trying not to sound disappointed as she found Knuckles standing on the doorstep instead.

"Amy? I thought you'd be at your house." The echidna stated.

"It's a long story." Tails spoke dismissively, he was tired and worried and didn't feel like repeating what had happened the night before. "Did you want something?"

"If it isn't too much to ask, I found this out on the hills, and was wondering if you knew anything about it. To be honest, I thought that one of you guys might have been hurt..." Knuckles revealed the claw, and held it out hopefully for the others to see.

"You said you found it on the hills?" Tails questioned, feeling a twinge of excitement quicken his heartbeat.

"Yeah, it looks like it might have belonged to Eggman or something..."

"Then maybe...hey Knuckles, I don't suppose you mind if I keep this?"

"Not at all, I'm sure a bloodstained claw would be more useful to you than it will be to me. I just wanted to know if you were all OK."

"About that, Sonic-" Amy started.

"-isn't feeling too well, if you were planning on visiting him." Tails cut in, which earned him an evil glare.

"That's a shame...well, wish him a happy birthday for me." Knuckles sighed, turning to leave. "Oh...and if you find anything interesting, I'd really like to know. It's just...when I'm around that claw, I kinda feel...well, it doesn't really matter. I guess I'm just being superstitious."

With this, the echidna departed quickly, muttering something quietly under his breath as he went.

As Tails closed the door, Amy turned on him, looking more annoyed than he had expected her to be.

"Why the _hell_ didn't you let me tell him the truth? He could have helped us out if he's had a clue what was going on!"

Amy rarely cursed, emphasising to Tails that she was upset. He could understand why, but he also had his own reasons.

"We don't want to involve too many people in this investigation. I have a feeling that this is more dangerous than we think, and if Knuckles is killed, who will be there to protect the Master emerald? The world has its own problems to sort out, without sorting out ours."

"You think that we might die?"

"Maybe we will this time."

Amy shuddered as coldness fell upon her again. She had never really considered what death would be like, because she had never really considered that she might die. Everything in the world had seemed so harmless, but without Sonic, reality had become more frightening, almost more real.

"I should probably get on with analysing this." Tails spoke up after the short period of silence, his tone had returned to its usual, optimistic self. "If I find something on this claw, we might be able to trace it back to Sonic."

Amy smiled at him hopefully. Tails had always been good at acting cheerful; even in the darkest of times. She'd always admired him for that, it took more strength than anyone would think.

* * *

Station square was blanketed in darkness as the airship passed silently over it. The usual cries of panic echoed through the side streets as people fled, hid and stood frozen in terror and awe.

_Oh come on. It's not like this hasn't happened before._

Shadow watched the flocks of people with a stony expression. It was going to be difficult to get through the crowds without forcing his way through.

_Ugh...what am I thinking? Of course I need to force my way through, it's the only way. I could use chaos control, but..._

The hedgehog reminded himself that the human's lives were nothing to him. Their pain would be nothing compared to the pain they had inflicted upon him years ago. Maria...the memory sparked something inside him, setting his heart alight with rage. He dashed forwards, tightening his grip on the chaos emerald he had been holding. Shadow didn't think twice as he unleashed a deadly blast of chaos energy, which rippled from his hand, viciously tearing down the cars and people around him.

_I could have used chaos control, but..._ The sentence resounded in his head as pained screams erupted from everywhere. The moment lasted only a second longer before the emerald glow faded, revealing the scene of destruction left behind. Shadow took everything in, and despite the horror all, he felt strangely satisfied. For the last, pathetic seconds of their lives, they had understood what it was like to be him, just like Maria and Rouge had.

The steady growl of the ship's engines continued overhead, and the hedgehog set after it, almost oblivious to the empty silence surrounding him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter was a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to update soon so that people didn't think I was stopping the story. The next chapter will definitely involve Blaze, if anyone was wondering when she would come in. The reviews so far have been really kind, so thanks! Reviews for this chapter would be hugely appreciated as well :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry, I know that update took quite a long time, but I have loaads of homework at the moment, so it's pretty difficult to update! I'll try my best, but don't be surprised if the chapters arrive quite late. Hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

**

The discovery had been bad. The analysis hadn't taken Tails long, mainly because the evidence on the claw had been all too clear. Breaking the news to Amy way going to be difficult.

Trembling with anxiety, he took in a deep breath and called her name. She was there almost instantly, with shimmering eyes full of worry and hope gazing into his.

"It's...not great..." He started, breathing heavily outwards. He didn't look up to meet her gaze again, he was worried about what he would see. "Sonic...has been poisoned. There wasn't enough on there to kill someone, and Sonic is strong, you know that. But this poison is different. I haven't really seen it before, but from what I could find, it seemed to have some kind of strong hallucinogen in it."

"That means...that it was designed to mess with his mind instead of kill him...?" Amy's voice was thick with panic. She tried to calm herself, at least he was probably alive. But was his fate going to be worse than death?

"We know that Eggman did this, but it doesn't seem like him. He doesn't usually come up with plans as intricate as this. If he was the only one working on the plot, he would have tried to kill Sonic immediately. Someone else is probably involved, someone who would want to capture Sonic for a different purpose..." Tails was dragged from his thoughts, as the light from the windows seemed to disappear. Amy ran to look outside, and noticed that the area around them was swamped in darkness. This might have shocked most people, but it happened often in Sonic's world. It meant that there was a large airship passing overhead, usually Eggman's.

Tails went to join Amy at the window, and stared up at the looming mass of metal.

"That looks like it's heading for-" He began.

"-Eggman's base." Amy finished.

"OK, chances are that Sonic is on that airship, if he escaped or was kidnapped yesterday. I'd say it's most definitely heading for Eggman's base, so we should head there by a different route, so that we aren't seen. Actually we'd better pack first..."

The words passed over Amy without effect. She continued to stare at the ship, at the ship that held Sonic. Her heart ached more with every second that passed by, with every word wasted, with every breath taken, Sonic was being dragged further and further away. If there was any time to do something worthwhile in her life it was now, today...

"Amy?"

She almost jumped at the fox's question. His eyes burned with excitement, causing her to turn her own gaze away. She couldn't bear to look at him, how much she was going to miss him. Those gentle eyes, overflowing with kindness...

"Um...yeah. I'd...better go pack too." She stuttered.

Tails picked up on the sadness in her tone.

"Don't worry Amy, Sonic's going to be OK."

"It isn't that...don't worry." She smiled back at him, a smile full of remorse. She could hardly believe she was going to do this to him. "I just wanted to say...you're a great friend Tails, the best friend I ever had. You know that, don't you? You know that what ever I did, I never meant it to hurt you?"

"You've never hurt me...I know that you wouldn't ever do that."

The hedgehog looked away again, trying to hide the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Thanks, Tails."

"We'd better hurry. The packing will probably take an hour..."

An hour that Amy knew she couldn't waste.

"OK, I'll go back to my house an gather all my stuff..."

"Meet me back here at four, then we can get going."

Before her emotions could overwhelm her, Amy opened the door and left, uttering a choked goodbye. Instead of heading for her house, she looked up at the metal monster in the sky, slightly further ahead than it had been before, and set after it.

Little did she know, that she would never see Tails again.

* * *

The ship had picked up speed, but it was hardly a match for Shadow. Eggman's base was close now, and he could feel the anxiety building up in the pit of his stomach. What if Rouge wasn't there, or worse, what if she was...?

Shadow gritted his teeth together, forcing the thought out of his mind. He was the ultimate life form, he would find her eventually. And if she was dead...he would save that thought for later, perhaps when his energy wasn't being wasted on trying to calm himself down. He looked up again, trying to find determination from the sight of his target. But what he saw wasn't what he thought he would.

The image of the base rippled, the monstrous buildings contorting out of shape. As this happened, the ship appeared to be swallowed into nothingness, like it had passed through an invisible wall. Shadow watched, unsure of what to feel, as the tail of the airship vanished and the image before him returned to normal, as if it had been a body of water.

It seemed things were a hell of a lot more complicated than he had thought.

* * *

The pink hedgehog felt strangely empty as she ran. She should have been feeling guilty, miserable, worried, but instead a sense of numbness occupied her. Maybe the reality of the situation hadn't sunken in yet. That she had no plan, no supplies and, the bitter truth, that she was probably going to die before she found Sonic. Still, she ran on, trying to block out all thought until she needed it.

The route was well known to Amy, but it was a long one. And as evening dimmed into darkness, she finally collapsed onto the pine-covered ground of a small forest, not far from her destination. Tears of exhaustion began to streak down her face. Every breath was agonisingly painful and her limbs burnt furiously.

Only now did she realise how stupid it had been to go without supplies. Dehydration and hunger pangs were dragging her mood even lower. The tears that had been trickling started to pour, at least Tails was safe, but what if he came looking for her? She wished so badly that she had used her head for once, instead of stumbling after her heart like she always had done. Blindly following it, towards someone who didn't even love her back...

A grunt was just about loud enough to be heard over the her deep sobs. Amy looked up, startled, to find that her own eyes met those of a burning crimson colour.

"Shadow?"

"Amy..."

There was an awkward silence, before Amy sniffed and continued shakily.

"Did...you want something?"

"I just...didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to see you here either." Amy smiled uncomfortably.

"We're quite close to Eggman's base." Shadow stated, almost accusingly. "So unless you're here flower picking-"

"-What does it matter to you?"

"Don't tell me you were following the ship."

"What if I am?"

"I don't suppose you've noticed that the ship isn't here?"

The pink hedgehog stood up instantly, gazing up to find that the sky it remained empty, apart from the stars.

"What? Where-?"

"-That's what I'm going to find out. I guess I just came here to warn you that this is a hell of a lot more dangerous than you think. If you have even the slightest bit of sense, you'll turn back now. Go back to your happy friends and their warm houses, go back to that faker..."

A sharp intake of breath from Amy caused Shadow to pause, before grinning slightly.

"You're going to have to get used to me calling him that." He told her.

"No...I don't mind. It's something else, but you probably don't have the time to listen, and you probably don't care."

"True." Shadow pointed out. "Besides, it's probably past your bedtime."

Amy bit her tongue to stop herself from snapping at him. She knew it would only give him another reason to disrespect her. After a short while of staring the ground, pretending to be lost in thought but actually trying to compose herself, she turned and spoke in a cold tone.

"I'm going now, back to see Sonic, of course."

Shadow inwardly cringed. Something about the way she said the words was unfamiliar. It didn't seem right, almost like it wasn't her saying them.

"Whatever." He said. She ignored him, and started to walk off in the other direction, until she was no longer visible through the undergrowth and the trees. Shadow sighed to himself, why had he approached her in the first place? Was it...pity? With the question still hanging at the back of his mind, he sped off again, towards something that would change him forever.

* * *

_The sol emeralds are safe, my people are safe and Nega is gone. Why do I feel like this? _

The lavender cat stared into the emerald she grasped, trying to find some kind of answer. There was nothing in the dull glow it emitted, no comfort. Why did she always have to feel uneasy, even when everything was all right? It seemed like a curse, never to see life as a gift, but as a duty where being on guard was the priority.

But maybe it was trying to tell her something. The feeling of anxiety that invaded her had never been wrong, she had learned to trust it. Placing the emerald carefully back down on the podium it belonged on, she took a step back. The other six surrounding it glistened, filling her with a small sense of accomplishment. Finally, she had them all.

_And I will never lose them again... _She thought to herself, pacing across the room they were kept in towards the door, which sealed itself securely as she stepped outside into the hazy summer afternoon. Everything seemed well, almost...perfect.

Maybe there was nothing to worry about after all...

"Princess Blaze!"

A guard was approaching quickly, his tone serious. Blaze might have lashed out at him in frustration, just when she was starting to relax...

"What is it?" She snapped.

"I'm sorry your highness...but Eggman Nega is back."


End file.
